


Purr Here For Love

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “Darling,” Eames begins.“No,” Arthur says, sorting the papers in front of him. “Whatever it is, no.”“I was thinking,” Eames says, perching on the edge of Arthur’s desk. “We should get a cat.”Or: A story involving kitty food, kitty litter, kitty bowls, and, eventually, actual kitties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a very random conversation with my mother the other day, and she turned to me and said, "I have a great idea for a story you should write." And because I am a good child, I wrote it. This is the story. Blame my mother.

They’re on a job when Eames saunters over, looking so innocent that Arthur is immediately suspicious.

“Darling,” Eames begins.

“No,” Arthur says, sorting the papers in front of him. “Whatever it is, no.”

“I was thinking,” Eames says, perching on the edge of Arthur’s desk. “We should get a cat.”

Arthur stares at him. Their chemist is across the room, engrossed in her test tubes. The extractor is out, meeting with the short-tempered man who hired them. They are, for all intents and purposes, alone.

“A cat,” Arthur says.

“A cat,” Eames agrees.

“Eames, we haven’t even managed to keep our houseplants alive,” Arthur says. “You really think we can take care of an animal?”

Eames smiles and stands, sliding his hands into his pockets. “All right, darling,” he says, and walks away.

~+~+~

It happens slowly at first, so subtle that it’s weeks before Arthur opens the cabinet and realizes that the space not occupied by his cereal is filled with small cans of cat food. He stares at them in the early morning light, all aligned perfectly, because Eames is considerate like that. Rows of identical, miniature kittens stare at him, mouths eagerly open for food.

“Purina?” he mutters, grabbing his cereal and closing the door slightly harder than necessary. “Really, Eames?” He spends the rest of the morning typing wildly on his laptop.

The next week, two empty litter boxes appear on the floor in the basement, with color-coordinated litter scoopers. Arthur glances at them and goes back upstairs without getting the laundry. He leaves the house wearing mismatching socks.

Then, a stack of small bowls materializes on the countertops, decorated with increasingly sickening cartoon drawings of pawprints, tails, and whiskers. Arthur spots them on his way out the door, and he almost puts his coat on inside-out.

But it’s the kitty litter that pushes him over the edge.

“Eames!” he shouts down the hallway, manfully hopping on one foot and clutching his throbbing toes in his hand. _”Eames!”_

Eames appears at the end of the hall, hair mussed from sleep, gun drawn. He flicks the light on and stares blearily, lowering his gun. “Wha’sit?” he mumbles. “What’ve you done, darling?”

Arthur glares at him. “What have _I_ done?” he asks. He points at the offending container of kitty litter. “Eames. Did you _want_ me to trip over this? God, we don’t even have the cat yet!”

Eames yawns and rubs his eyes. “It’s too early, darling,” he says, turning and shuffling back into the bedroom. Arthur hears him crawl back into bed and wishes he could join him. But he has an important meeting in—he checks his watch—forty minutes, and his toes are still throbbing.

He carefully steps around the offending container that definitely contains solid concrete and gets his cereal, easily reaching around the stacked cans of cat food.

~+~+~

“Eames?” Arthur calls later that afternoon, fumbling before he manages to coordinate the key and the lock. He shoulders aside the door, carefully making sure that what he’s carrying doesn’t hit the doorjamb.

“In the loo, darling!” Eames calls over the sound of running water. “Be just a moment!”

Arthur laughs and makes his way into the kitchen, gently lowering his cargo to the kitchen table. He loosens his tie and tosses it over the back of the chair in front of him. He’s about to take out his cufflinks when Eames appears in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Darling,” Eames says, then stops, eyes fixated on the container on the kitchen table.

Arthur watches him, smiling.

The container shakes, slightly, and a soft mewl carries through the room.

“Darling,” Eames breathes, eyes wide. “Did you get us a cat?”

A small black paw reaches through the grate of the door, curling around the metal. A small white one joins it.

 _”Darling,”_ Eames whispers.

Arthur smiles. “I got us two.”

Eames coos and extends a finger towards the cat carrier, quickly pulling it back when the nearest paw swats at it. “Hello, lovelies,” he croons, unperturbed. He focuses on Arthur, leaning against the counters. “You got us kittens,” he says, beaming.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “I got you kittens,” he agrees.

Eames walks over to him and wraps an arm around his waist. “What changed your mind, love?” he asks, nuzzling the side of Arthur’s throat.

Arthur tips his head to the side and smiles helplessly, hands clutching Eames’ waist. “Well, we had all this cat stuff in the house,” he said.

Eames laughs and kisses Arthur on the tip of his nose.

“The lovely ladies at the shelter want to meet you,” Arthur continues. “They’ve seen plenty of photos but they want to see you in person.”

Eames pauses, leaning away slightly and staring. “Darling,” he breathes again.

Arthur shrugs and glances away. “I had to pick their names for the adoption papers, but we can change them if you want. And they said we should keep them in one or two small rooms at first, because they’re small and they’re going to need to get used to us, and it’ll be easier to keep track of them in a smaller space.”

“How long have you been working on this?” Eames asks, running a hand up the length of Arthur’s back.

“Since you started stocking up on cat food,” Arthur admits.

Eames kisses him.

Arthur rolls his eyes and gently pushes him away. “Go play with your kitties,” he says.

Eames picks up the cat carrier and runs to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Such fluff, I have no excuse.
> 
> To all my dedicated followers of [Bird Set Free,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8277343) I swear I am working on the next chapter and should have it up in the near future. Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> And to all the dedicated followers of [A New Kind of Stupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7644037) and [Sensational,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7132283/chapters/16195040) I promise I have not abandoned them. They will be updated in the less-near future! Thank you all for being so lovely and understanding of my horrible updating habits!


End file.
